Recuerdos dolorosos, sentimientos confusos
by shion230
Summary: -"Odio a las chicas feas"-.Ese recuerdo atormentaba a Sunako y preocupaba a Kyohei, todo se complica para esta pareja cuando el chico aparece nuevamente en la vida de Nakahara Sunako.


Recuerdos dolorosos, sentimientos confusos.

Declaimer: yamato nadeshiko shichi henge no me pertenece, sino a Tomoko-sama.

Nota: no se como se llama el chico que le gustaba Sunako pero en el dorama se llama Murata así que ese nombre le voy a poner.

* * *

--*odio a las chicas feas*--una vez más ese recuerdo le vino a la mente, la mirada vacía de la pelinegra preocupaba a Kyohei—* el cielo es tan azul*—se dijo Sunako—lo deje en el pasado.

--¿a quien?—pregunto Kyohei acercándose a ella—Nakahara Sunako…--miro a la chica que observaba la ventana con nostalgia.

--…--ella miro a Kyohei y luego volvió a fijar su vista al cielo—va a llover…

--¿uh?—miro el cielo despejado--no vale la penar recordar algo doloroso—aconsejo—olvídate de el.

--el problema es que no quiero olvidar—la chica lo miro y se fue a su pieza dejando a un Kyohei confundido.

--aun lo ama…--su mirada se ensombreció y golpeo la pared.

La mañana pasó rápidamente en la mansión Nakahara, la lluvia se hizo presente y los chicos tuvieron que quedarse en casa, Sunako en cambio, se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo.

--adiós chicos…--susurro, luego salió corriendo en plena tormenta--*tengo que hacer esto por mi misma*—mientras corría, un par de lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

Kyohei estaba en su habitación cuando los chicos entraron rápidamente hablando al mismo tiempo, el rubio los golpeo y los tranquilizo.

--Sunako-chan—casi se le escapa el aire a Yuki al pronunciar el nombre de la pelinegra.

--ella...se fue—dijo Takenaga pasándole una nota escrita de una forma rápida a Kyohei—y no volverá.

-- si la señorita dueña se entera nos enterrará vivos—dijo Ranmaru, el cuerpo de los cuatro galanes tiritó.

--*¿Qué hiciste Sunako?*--Kyohei leyó la nota rápidamente y la arrugó—iré a buscarla.

--es mejor que vayamos todos, contactare a Tamao-san—sugirió Ranmaru.

La lluvia no amainaba, pero a Sunako no le importaba, tenía que sacarse ese dolor en su pecho y la única forma era volver a ver al chico que rompió su corazón, Murata, tenia que comprobar que lo había olvidado y así continuar su maravillosa vida de oscuridad, estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, sabia que tenia amigos que la apoyaban, estaba Noi-chan y su tía y también las criaturas brillantes, el más importante para ella era Kyohei, aunque no lo reconociera. No sabia porque estaba tan empeñada en ver a aquel chico después de tanto tiempo y ni mucho menos sabía porque estaba llorando, quería escapar de todo…

--tan solo quiero que desaparezca—se dijo mientras corría, si su memoria no le fallaba, la casa de aquel chico debería estar cerca—a…aquí es—jadeó, miro la casa y se acerco al timbre, el dedo de la chica temblaba, pero aun así lo tocó.

--por dios niña, no te quedes ahí y entra, te estas empapando—dijo la señora que abrió la puerta—te traeré algunas toallas—Sunako entro y se quedo en el salón mientras la señora rápidamente iba a buscar las toallas.

--¿mamá? ¿Quién?…--un chico bajo las escaleras y en cuanto vio a Sunako se quedó helado.

--h…hola—saludo al chico tímidamente—tiempo sin vernos…

Llevaban tiempo buscándola pero no la encontraban, los chicos estaban nerviosos, Ranmaru, Tamao y Takenaga buscaban información concreta acerca del paradero de Sunako, mientras que Kyohei solo podía pensar en la chica, Yuki se acerco a el.

--¿estas bien?—le preguntó el chico—deberías descansar un poco.

--no hasta que la hallemos—Kyohei miro por la ventana y entonces comprendió—Tamao-san, ¿tienes información acerca de la antigua clase de Sunako?

--por supuesto—dijo la chica, dicho esto llamo al viejo y este le entrego el informe completo, los chicos miraron el expediente del muchacho que repudio a la pelinegra, Kyohei miro la foto con ira contenida—esta es la dirección—señalo un punto especifico en el papel, pero la tormenta era demasiado fuerte como para salir.

--diablos—murmuro Kyohei—si ese maldito le hace algo lo pagara muy caro.

La señora de la casa atendió muy bien a Sunako, esta le agradecía todo tímidamente mientras miraba de reojo al chico.

--Nakahara Sunako-san, ¿no es así? Eres más hermosa que en las fotos, ¿cierto Murata?—comento la dueña de casa.

--¿fotos?—se pregunto la chica--¿Cuáles fotos?—miro al chico que estaba bastante nervioso.

--madre, por favor déjanos solos—su madre entendió la indirecta y se fue hacia la cocina.

--¿Qué significa esto?—quiso saber, ¿Qué pretendía ese chico? No tenía nada claro.

--déjame explicarte Sunako—la chica lo miro sorprendida—lo que pasa es que yo…no se como decirte esto—se paro enfrente de Sunako—realmente lo siento mucho—se inclino ante ella y la pelinegra sonrió tristemente.

--no tienes porque disculparte, el pasado es pasado—trato de explicarle a Murata, este levanto su cabeza.

--entonces me dejarás entrar en tu vida—dijo, le tomo las manos—Nakahara Sunako, tu me gustas, desde que me dijiste tus sentimientos yo… no se por que te dije aquello, pero todo fue una mentira, siempre me gustaste pero mis amigos creían que tu eras, ya sabes…poco agraciada y yo cometí el error de decírtelo sin sentirlo, todo esto por la aceptación de los demás, nunca tuve el valor de disculparme, por eso…--le mostro muchas fotos en donde salía ella con los chicos—te seguía siempre, preguntándome si estabas bien, teniendo celos cada vez que estabas cerca de ellos, reprimiendo mis deseos de decirte cuando me gustabas, yo…Sunako—callo al ver al la chica pararse, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida, la impresión era demasiada.

--yo…lo siento—escapo de la casa a toda prisa, nunca espero esta situación, solo quería cerrar este capitulo de su vida, no quería volver a sufrir, no más--*y ahora ¿que hago?*--pregunto al cielo.

Habían pasado 12 horas desde que Sunako salió y Kyohei se impacientaba cada vez más, Tamao-san ordeno al viejo que saldrían en cuanto la lluvia aplacara, mientras, los chicos intentaban calmar al rubio que no estaba de buen humor.

--Kyohei, tranquilízate, ya verás que todo va a salir bien—Yuki puso su mano en el hombro del rubio en señal de apoyo.

--Takano-san realmente siente algo por Sunako-san—comento Tamao, cosa que hizo que Kyohei se sonrojara.

--es verdad—sonrió al recordar a la chica pelinegra—tan tenebrosa, pero a la vez tan dulce, esa la verdadera Nakahara Sunako—los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al oír las palabras de Takano Kyohei.

--Kyohei, ¿te gusta Sunako-chan?—preguntó sorprendido Ranmaru— ¡lo sabía!—exclamaron los tres al unísono al ver como Kyohei se ponía nervioso.

La lluvia por fin amainaba y Sunako seguía corriendo, pero tropezó y unas lágrimas recorrían su cara, ¿Por qué tenia que ser ahora? ¿Porque tenia que pasarle ahora que…?cielos, estaba tan confundida que no podía pensar bien, si, eso debe ser porque pensar en la criatura brillante y en el chico a quien acababa de ver nunca estuvo en sus planes, ni mucho menos cuando la palabra "amor" se cruzaba por su oscura mente.

--no quiero pensar más—se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se refugio en ellas como una manera de escapar de sus sentimientos--¿Por qué no me dejan sola con mi oscuridad?

--porque no eres parte de ella—le respondió una voz—y nunca lo serás.

--"¿criatura brillante?"—por un momento pensó que era Kyohei, pero se desilusionó al ver que era el chico peli castaño.

--¿estas bien?—la ayudo a levantarse y sostuvo su mano por un buen tiempo—Sunako…--el bello atardecer dejo ver a la pareja claramente.

--déjame—se soltó de Murata, pero este le tomo la mano nuevamente y la miro mordazmente.

--escúchame, si no haces lo que te digo, Takano Kyohei sufrirá las consecuencias—amenazó el chico con un arma—tu tienes que ser mía…--escondió su arma y luego sonrió.

--¡Sunako!—le gritaron desde un auto--¡Sunako!—los chicos se bajaron rápidamente, pero vieron la escena y se detuvieron.

--no es lo que piensan—soltó la mano del chico—yo…

--así que ya estas bien—dijo Kyohei—podrías habernos avisado que te ibas a encontrar con tu novio—dijo tirando un papel al suelo—no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

--Takano Kyohei-san, si te vas no volverás a ver a Sunako—le llamo la atención el chico, el rubio se detuvo.

--¿Por qué haría caso a tales palabras?—el chico se volteo posando su mirada en la del peli castaño.

--Sunako me gusta y si tengo que alejarla de ti, lo haré—desafío Murata.

--haber si te atreves—la mirada de aquellos chicos mataba, pareciera que se iban a tranzar a golpes.

--basta… ¡BASTA!—gritó Sunako, se arrodillo al piso llorando, Yuki, Takenaga y Ranmaru se acercaron a ella y la consolaron.

--ustedes dos, dejen de ser egoístas y piensen más en Sunako-chan—les regaño Yuki.

--ella esta lo bastante confundida como para aguantarlos a ustedes—Takenaga levantó a la pelinegra y la llevo con Tamao-san.

--Sunako-san, por favor ven conmigo—Tamao la abrazó y la adentró en el auto junto con los chicos.

--Kyohei-kun, apresúrate—le dijo Noi quien estaba callada desde hace tiempo, pensando en la situación de Sunako y observando cada movimiento de Kyohei.

--ya voy—dijo--¡tu!—miro al chico—no te le vuelvas a acercar o te partiré la cara.

--tu no me asustas—sonrió burlón—Sunako será mi novia más pronto de lo que te imaginas…

*no, si es mía primero*--pensó para si el rubio mirando a una Sunako envuelta en un aura oscura --*va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba*.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Nakahara, Sunako se desplomo y Kyohei la cargó a su habitación, era obvio que había pescado un resfriado, la fiebre pronto subió y los chicos se preocupaban cada vez más.

--yo me encargare de ella—menciono Kyohei, entro a la habitación de la chica con paños fríos y la vio tan frágil que maldijo al tipo y la maldijo a ella por provocar los celos en el.

--criatura…brillante—jadeo en sueños—no me dejes sola—levanto la mano e hizo un ademan de agarrar algo, Kyohei tomo su mano y la acaricio.

--no te preocupes, esta vez yo cuidare de ti—le susurro, una sonrisa surco los labios de la chica.

Mientras que los chicos espiaban desde la puerta y presenciaban la escena tan hermosa que según Noi, era la mayor demostración de amor de Kyohei hasta ahora.

--¡Que lindo!—exclamo Noi—no hay duda de que la ama.

--¿pero que haremos con el otro chico?—pregunto Yuki—el era el primer amor de Sunako-chan.

--Sunako-chan esta confundida—respondió Takenaga—pensó que la mejor forma de olvidarse de ese chico era enfrentándolo, pero no conto con la confesión y con que se haya dado cuenta de que Kyohei le atrae, por eso ella se confundió, la misma nota lo decía…

En otra parte…

--con que era eso…--cuando los chicos se fueron, el se dio cuenta del papel y lo recogió.

_Criaturas brillantes:_

_**He decidido terminar con todo esto, así no sufriré más, les dejo el camino libre… **__**Takano Kyohei yo te…**__** No regresare, ya que ustedes son diferentes a mi y yo debo arreglar mis problemas sola, realmente no se que pensar, **__**el hecho de que aun sienta alg... **__** estoy confundida, criaturas brillantes, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi...no me busquen.**_

_**Adiós…**_

_**Los quiere,**__** Nakahara Sunako.**_

--si ella esta confundida, eso quiere decir que aun tengo una oportunidad—arrugo la nota y sonrío, mañana seria un día maravilloso.

Exactamente había pasado una semana desde que Sunako estaba enferma y Kyohei en ningún momento la dejaba sola, solo para ir al baño, por supuesto, mientras que el otro chico no había hecho ningún movimiento aparentemente.

-se ven tan bien que da pena molestarlos— Noi que pasaba por ahí vio por la puerta, Kyohei dormía acomodado en la cama de Sunako tomando la mano de ella, mientras la pelinegra dormía, pero empezó a toser y el rubio se alerto, la tranquilizo y le dio un poco de agua.

--no deberías forzarte—le dijo, acaricio su espalda--¿Sabes? Yo… quería saber si tu aún…--trago saliva.

--no puedo responderte ahora—no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al chico—gracias por cuidar de mi—dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

--te la debía—contestó desanimado—es hora de tu desayuno.

--esta bien, ya me siento mejor—trato de levantarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió, ella forcejeó pero los dos cayeron, Kyohei encima de Sunako.

--…--el chico la miro a los ojos--¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?

--¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo más difícil?—pregunto observándolo detenidamente.

--¿a que te refieres?—se acerco lentamente a su rostro, estaban a milímetros de tocarse.

--a esto, por ejemplo—dejo que el rubio acortara las distancias, sus labios rozaron con los de el.

--te lo estoy haciendo más fácil—la beso dulce y lentamente, con delicadeza, como si de una flor se tratara, le acaricio el cabello y la cara, ella se dejo llevar, pero la imagen del peli castaño la hizo detenerse.

--sal de mi habitación—pidió, volteando el rostro.

--pero…--

--¡fuera!—lo interrumpió, el chico salió enfurecido y en la habitación se dejo escuchar un ligero sollozo.

Los chicos vieron como Kyohei Salía del cuarto hecho una furia, pensaron que algo había hecho para hacer enojar a Sunako.

--¿ya esta mejor Sunako?—pregunto Yuki.

--¿Cómo voy a saberlo?—grito enfadado.

--de seguro hizo algo malo—comento Takenaga.

--no—respondió Noi—esta vez Kyohei-kun hizo algo bueno.

--¿Qué cosa Noi-chan?—pregunto Ranmaru.

--es un secreto—Noi sonrío alegremente, nadie más que ella había visto la escena, Kyohei estaba en problemas.

¿Por qué? Todo iba tan bien hasta que ella lo hecho a perder y todo era culpa de ese tipo, sino hubiera aparecido nuevamente en la vida de Sunako todo habría sido distinto, se golpeaba mentalmente por pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga. Un momento, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto? Si Nakahara Sunako no se mejoraba pronto, no habría camarones fritos…Trato de convencerse así mismo de que amaba la cocina de Sunako y no a Sunako, pero sus acciones lo delataron y no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos, era hora de aclarar todo.

--Kyohei, apresúrate, llegaremos tarde a clases—Takenaga suspiro, el rubio no dejaba de ser tan despreocupado—Sunako-chan—llamó el pelinegro--¿te sientes mejor?

--creo que si—su voz sonaba cansada—no te preocupes.

--adelántate Takenaga, nosotros los alcanzaremos luego—Kyohei miro con complicidad al chico, este entendió la indirecta y se fue.

--criatura brillante, vámonos—avanzó sin prestarle mayor importancia al chico.

--espera, te tengo un trato…--el rubio la miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En el colegio todo era normal, las chicas gritando por sus galanes, gente corriendo para no llegar tarde, chicos peleándose por ver a Noi, en fin todo normal hasta que…

--¡kya! Es Kyohei-kun—sus fans gritaron tan fuerte que casi dejan sordos a todos--¿Qué? ¿Nakahara-san?—una de las chicas vio a Sunako quien era prácticamente llevada por Kyohei y ¡ESTABAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO!--¡no puede ser!—todas se desplomaron incluida Sunako, Kyohei suspiró.

--¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? Llegaran tarde y ya saben que estarán castigadas—Kyohei y Sunako aprovecharon su oportunidad para escapar de los profesores que miraban el tumulto de gente y llegar a tiempo para no ser castigados.

--funcionó—Kyohei no soltó la mano de la chica—lo hicimos Sunako—miro a la chica que estaba desmayada—típico—suspiro, pero luego sonrió y llevó a la chica a la enfermería.

Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo y Kyohei estaba preparándose para engullir el bento que le hizo Sunako cuando llego Noi con una sonrisa que desconcertó al rubio.

--¿Por qué tan feliz?—le pregunto el chico--¿acaso Takenaga por fin te pidió que fueras su novia?

--eso seria lindo…pero ¡no!—respondió con un puchero—los vi.

--¿a quienes?—un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

--a ti y a Sunako-chan, ¡que hermoso!—estaba extremadamente feliz—sabía que amabas a Sunako-chan.

--¿yo? ¿Amarla?...—esa pregunta rondo en su mente por unos instantes, sinceramente no pensó que eso podría perturbarlo de tal forma que hasta olvidara su comida--…espera un momento, ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

--nada, solo… ¡consígueme una cita con Takenaga-kun y no le diré a nadie lo que paso entre ustedes!—la astuta chica tenía al rubio en sus manos—si todo sale bien, seré la novia de Takenaga-kun—el solo hecho de imaginarlo le hacia tener una hemorragia nasal.

--que mujer más molesta—el chico bufo, al parecer todo se estaba complicando para el, pero no sabía que lo peor esta por venir.

Al salir de clases los cuatro chicos se dirigían a la salida junto con Sunako y Noi, pero Kyohei olvido un cuaderno y volvió a buscarlo, mientras esperaban un chico de pelo castaño y ojos cafés se acercó al grupo que conversaba abiertamente.

--Sunako—llamo el chico de pelo castaño—tenemos que hablar—la pelinegra se dio vuelta y lo vio, una mar de sentimientos se hizo presente en su mente y no pudo decir nada.

--¿Sunako-chan, porque no le dices a este tipo que ya eres de Kyohei-kun?—le reclamó Noi-chan.

--¿eh? No es posible—dijo Murata, vio al rubio que se aproximaba y tuvo una idea—Sunako—se acerco a la chica y la besó.

--chicos ya podemos…--miró la escena-- ir…n…o...s—quedo sorprendió, no por el beso, sino por la actitud de Sunako, que a su parecer correspondía ese acto--¿Qué diablos crees que haces?—se abalanzó contra el chico y lo golpeó alejándolo de una Sunako totalmente paralizada.

--¡Sunako-chan!—gritaron los chicos cuando la vieron correr a toda prisa y derramando unas lagrimas, Kyohei al ver esto se enfadó más y culpo al chico peli castaño para luego ir tras Sunako.

--oye—señalo Noi—Sunako y Kyohei son novios, no te entrometas.

--¿Novios? No me hagas reír—se burló el chico—ella me ama a mí—dicho esto se fue en la dirección del rubio.

--ese tonto—Noi iba a correr tras el pero Takenaga se lo impidió.

--ellos deben resolver esto solos—argumentó—Kyohei sabrá que hacer--Noi entendió perfectamente.

--¡quiero ver como se declara Kyohei!—comentó Yuki—los chicos se miraron entre si y sonrieron--¡vamos!

Sunako fue disminuyendo su paso hasta detenerse, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan impulsiva? Estaba tan confundida. Sentía tanta culpa, tanto arrepentimiento que no sabría si lo soportaría, deseaba que todo se acabara para poder regresar a la oscuridad, nuevamente se hizo la misma pregunta…

--¿Por qué no me dejan sola con mi oscuridad?—se dejo caer y miró el cielo con tristeza.

--porque no eres parte de ella—le respondió una voz—y nunca lo fuiste.

--¿Qué quieres?, lárgate Murata—no podía ser la criatura brillante, así que no le prestó atención y siguió viendo el cielo.

--tan tenebrosa como siempre, Nakahara Sunako—la chica lo miro sorprendida, solo Kyohei la llamaba así.

--criatura brillante…--sintió un gran alivio, el rubio la ayudó a levantarse y sus miradas se cruzaron, Sunako había entendido todo, sus sentimientos estaban aclarados.

--Sunako—le llamo el chico de pelo castaño—deja a ese patán y ven conmigo.

--tu novio te esta esperando—el chico soltó la mano de Sunako.

--así que ya aceptaste que es mi novia—el chico sonrió triunfante.

--*¿Novio?* ni hablar—ella se acercó al peli castaño—tu no eres mi novio.

--tu me amas—el peli castaño se enfadaba cada vez más.

--te equivocas, déjame en paz—la pelinegra se mostraba molesta, pero el le tomo el brazo fuertemente.

--ella ya te dijo que no, imbécil—el rubio intervino apartándola de el—vámonos Sunako—le tomó la mano.

-- ¿Estas celoso?—lo provocó.

--¿y que si es así?—se atrevió a decir.

--…--la chica no lo podía creer, apretó la mano del rubio por nerviosismo, el sonrió.

--así que ahora lo aceptas—su plan no estaba funcionando, pretendía hacer que Sunako odiara a Kyohei si este negara cualquier tipo de relación con la chica, pero no estaba dando resultado.

--por supuesto, no iba a dejar que Sunako fuera de alguien más—confeso el rubio decidido—ella es mía.

--¿tuya?—el chico rió--¿no le contaste, verdad Sunako?—la chica se puso más nerviosa—ya veo que no, pues se lo diré yo, Sunako y yo…

--¿Qué cosa?—el rubio se desconcertó, temía lo peor.

--la hice mía, ¿verdad?—miro a la pelinegra, su plan no podía fallar, después de todo ella no podía decir nada.

--eso no es cierto—la mano de Kyohei soltó la de Sunako, le tembló todo el cuerpo— Sunako, dime que no es verdad.

--yo…--miro al castaño, este la miro amenazadoramente—…--no podía, simplemente no podía permitir que esto sucediera—es verdad.

--…--Kyohei la miro dolido y le dio la espalda—que seas feliz Nakahara Sunako—se fue tranquilamente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

--bien echo princesita, mi plan funciono a la perfección—le acaricio el mentón y ella lo manoteo—se que estas molesta, pero salvaste a tu amado, ¿no?—dijo mostrándole el arma que momentos atrás estaba en apuntando a Kyohei.

--ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora déjame en paz—su sombrío rostro se dejo ver.

--no, no, no—hizo el ademan de mover la cabeza en forma negativa—esto aún no acaba querida, nos volveremos a ver—dicho esto se fue alejando de la chica, esta se dejo caer abatida--*esto funciono a la perfección, Sunako será mía.*--pensó, pero no contó con que los chicos estaban espiando y no dudarán en decirle todo a Kyohei.

En la residencia Nakahara se veía a un rubio muy molesto haciendo las maletas, estaba claro que ya no podía vivir allí mientras Sunako este con ese tipo, la verdad es que le dolió mucho saber eso, pero ya nada se podía hacer, ella no lo amaba y ese beso no significo nada.

--Adiós Sunako…--cogió sus maletas y se fue al la entrada, pero se topó con los chicos.

--Kyohei, no creas nada—trato de explicarle Yuki—lo que dijo ese tipo es mentira.

--esta bien, no tienen que consolarme—los chicos le explicaron todo a Kyohei, todo lo que vieron, pero Kyohei había escuchado de los propios labios de Sunako que era de ese imbécil.

--di algo Sunako o Kyohei se irá—Yuki hizo reaccionar a Sunako que ni se movía, ella no dijo nada y el rubio paso al lado de ella y le susurro algo, luego se fue.

--Sunako-chan…--Noi intentó decirle algo pero ella corrió a su habitación.

--tenemos que Hacer algo—menciono Ranmaru.

--tengo una idea—Takenaga le dijo su plan y todos concordaron.

Mientras la chica pelinegra lloraba en su habitación, no podía hacer nada o matarían a Kyohei, no quería eso, ella era la única que lo podía hacer, recordó lo que el rubio le dijo, "hay algo para ti en mi habitación", con inseguridad se dirigió a la pieza del chico y en la cama encontró una nota y una rosa encima, la chica la tomo y leyó la nota.

_**Sunako:**_

_**No sirvo para este tipo de cosas sentimentales así que te lo voy a decir a mi manera, tú me gustas mucho, te lo iba a decir personalmente, pero tú lo quieres a él, ¿verdad? Supongo que ese beso no significo nada para ti, bueno para mi significo mucho ya que es contigo. Esta es la primera vez que me enamoro, así que no se como actuar, pero, si se una cosa y es que nunca sentí algo tan fuerte en mi vida, deseo que seas feliz… siempre te amaré… no espero que me correspondas, de todas formas dejo en esta nota, mis sentimientos por ti y mi vida entera.**_

_**Te quiere, Takano Kyohei.**_

--…--la chica llevo el papel a su pecho y no pudo evitar las lagrimas, salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la entrada, los chicos al verla salir se miraron entre si y salieron tras la chica.

Camino a la estación, Kyohei caminaba lentamente, ahora que no tenía un hogar ni a la chica de su vida, no sabía a donde dirigirse, necesitaba olvidar todo y a todos, la soledad era el único consuelo que le quedaba.

--Kyo…--no alcanzo a decir su nombre cuando alguien le tapó la boca y la alejo del lugar, el rubio se volteo y como no vio a nadie siguió su camino.

--te dije que si le decías algo lo mataría—Murata escondió a la chica y le tapó la boca cuando esta iba a hablar—tendrás que pagar muy caro esta osadía, princesita—le levantó la falda y esta harta le golpeó.

--estoy cansada de ti—le iba a golpear nuevamente cuando este sacó un arma y le apuntó al cuello.

--que lastima, yo quería divertirme un poco más—le iba a besar cuando recibió un golpe que lo tiró al suelo.

--sabia que Sunako no cometería algo tan estúpido como estar contigo—Kyohei se acercó a la chica y la abrazó—Sunako, ¿estas bien?

--s...si—la chica se tranquilizo y junto a Kyohei le dieron una paliza a ese chico, los demás llegaron con la policía y se llevaron al castaño detenido.

--ja, no tienen ninguna prueba contra mí—se burlo el chico.

--te equivocas—respondió Takenaga.

--Tamao-san, por favor haznos el honor—dijo Ranmaru.

--si, viejo—el anciano le pasó unos videos—estos son los videos de la cámara de la ciudad, todo lo que dijiste esta grabado aquí.

--no te saliste con la tuya—Noi sonrió abiertamente.

--maldición—masculló—no estén tan felices, volveré por ti Sunako y entonces Takano estará muerto y tu serás mía.

--cuando el infierno se congele, humano miserable—dijo Sunako—el mundo de la oscuridad es más adecuado para ti.

--púdrete en la cárcel, maniático—le secundó el rubio poniéndose al lado de Sunako y abrazándola—creo que yo gané—dijo burlándose del chico.

--algún día lo pagarás…--lo subieron a la patrulla y se lo llevaron.

--bueno, creo que todo salió bien—dijo Yuki.

--esperen—Noi estaba enfadada—Kyohei-kun aún no ha dicho nada.

--¿sobre que?—preguntaron los tres galanes.

--sobre…--Kyohei le tapo la boca y rió nervioso.

--no es nada, por ahora vámonos a casa, estoy hambriento—miro a Noi con desaprobación y esta se dio cuenta de su error.

--entonces, vamos—dijo Sunako—Tamao-san tu también puedes venir—invitó la chica, la rubia acepto.

--Sunako, tengo que hablar contigo—le susurró Kyohei, ella se estremeció.

--esta bien criatura brillante—la chica se detuvo y espero a que el rubio hablara, pero el no decía nada, así que continuó su camino, sin embargo, Kyohei le tomo de la cintura y la besó muy lenta y dulcemente.

--me la debes por salvarte—el rubio sonrió y camino tranquilamente, al no oír los pasos de la pelinegra se volteó a verla--¡Ah! Sunako—exclamo cuando vio a la chica desmayada y con una hemorragia nasal—nunca cambiaras—suspiro y la cargó en su espalda.

--¿Qué le pasó a Sunako?—Noi tenía la sospecha de que Kyohei tenía algo que ver en esto.

--solo se desmayo—el rubio miro sonrojado para otro lado--¡oye! Despierta para que me hagas la comida—le hablo a la chica.

--Kyohei, no trates así a Sunako-chan—le regañó Yuki.

--Tamao-san, ¿te puedo cargar también?—propuso coquetamente.

--Ranmaru-sama, eso no es correcto—la chica adelanto su paso.

--solo era una broma—corrió tras la chica—espera Tamao-san.

--Ranmaru es un tonto—dijo Takenaga— ¿Noi-chi?—preguntó al ver a la chica nerviosa.

--yo…Takenaga-kun—la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa, Oda suspiró.

--ven—se arrodillo y le sonrió a la chica, esta contenta, se subió a la espalda del pelinegro.

--creo que todo esta bien ahora—Yuki sonrió al ver a sus amigos tan felices—solo espero que Machiko-chan me llame—justo cuando dijo eso su celular sonó--¡Ah! Machiko-chan!

--Sunako, me ames o no me da igual, no puedo cambiar el hecho de que sientes algo por el—empezó a decir, no importaba que la chica no lo oyera—pero mi amor por ti es algo que nadie podrá cambiar jamás, cuando despiertes te pediré que seas mi novia, ¿sabes?—rió por su actitud tan cursi.

--lo sé, me encantaría ser tu novia—respondió la chica medio adormilada—yo…también te amo…--luego se quedó dormida otra vez.

Al otro día, en la residencia Nakahara se oyó un grito ensordecedor, seguido de unas ollas volando por toda la cocina y platos rompiéndose.

--no puedo creer que haya dicho eso—la pelinegra le lanzó un cuchillo a Kyohei.

--es la verdad Sunako, tu me amas y yo te amo—dijo divertido esquivando las ollas asesinas—eres mi novia… ¡Ah!—gritó cuando el aura de Sunako se volvía más espeluznante.

--¡yo… no he aceptado ser tu novia!—grito un tanto nerviosa—tu eres una criatura brillante y yo no puedo estar contigo porque me derretiría.

--mentirosa, sabes que no es así, ayer me dijiste todo lo contrario—el chico se le acercó peligrosamente.

--n…no te acerques—su voz pareció debilitarse al verse acorralada por el chico.

--¿tienes miedo?—le desafío.

--por supuesto que no—protesto--¿Por qué debería…?---el rubio la calló posando sus labios en los de ella, la pelinegra le correspondió el beso, profundizándolo más, el rubio le rodeo la cintura mientras que ella colocaba sus manos en el pecho de chico. Cuatro cabezas se dejaron ver en la puerta, presenciando la escena más romántica en sus vidas.

--creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos—sugirió Noi, los demás aceptaron.

--no te vayas a desmayar Nakahara Sunako, tengo hambre—le dijo.

--yo…--dijo.

--¿yo?—preguntó.

--¡yo te mato!—grito la pelinegra lanzándole los platos. Luego se ve a una Sunako con un aura oscura persiguiendo a un Kyohei divertido, mientras que los chicos los contemplaban sonrientes.

OWARI.


End file.
